Down
by alittlefaithinme2
Summary: Based on the song by Jay Sean. When Sonny's dad dies, who's going to help her smile again? CHANNY!
1. Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Down by Jay Sean and Lil Wayne or SWAC**

Sonny POV

I ran to my dressing room crying.

I knew that my dad died a week ago but I couldn't take it any longer.

I missed him so much.

_~Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)~_

Everyone seemed to be mad at me or they were being mean to me in some way.

I didn't want anyone to know about my dad but Marshall told my cast and somehow the info got out to the Mackenzie Falls cast and then the whole world after that.

I couldn't take it anymore so in the middle of class, which the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls had together now.

Everyone was staring at me when I ran off.__

~You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,~

After about 15 minutes of sitting there crying, I looked at my watch and realized that class got out 5 minutes ago.

Tawni would probably be here soon.

I sighed and checked the messages on my phone.__

~So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape~.

Just then I herd a knock. I looked at the door and Chad was standing there but it wasn't Chad I saw it was…__

~So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,~

I looked at this crazy guy in front of me dressed as a super hero.

He was wearing pink tights with his watermelon boxers over them and a green long sleep tight shirt that said CDC in big orange letters.

He also had an orange cape which looked like it was flowing in the wind but Josh was just flapping it up and down.

Chad was looking to no-where, kind of like in the Mackenzie Falls poster.

"Can I stop yet?" Josh asked.

"Yes, thank you Peter!" Chad said still looking up into space.

"You hate me!" Josh accused. He walked off with his mail cart.

_~Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,~_

"What are you doing here dressed like _that?"_ I asked him while looking at his crazy outfit.

"Super Chad is going to save the day and walk a pretty lady to her apartment." Chad smiled and winked.

He grabbed my hand and gave me a tissue, which I took.

We walked out of the building with Chad holding his arm in front of him dramatically.

_~So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,~_

We finally got outside.

To our surprise, there were paparazzi everywhere.

They were all taking pictures of us and mostly of Chad's ridiculous attire.

For the past week, the paparazzi had been following me everywhere because of my dad.

I expected Chad to go hide back inside because it was so embarrassing but he did something the opposite of that.

He pulled out a plastic purple sword from his boxers and started hitting people with it.

He was even making sound effects.

'Wow!" I thought. __

~Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
On the battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly im down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh~

We finally reached my apartment.

The drive over here was quiet.

I was trying to figure out why he would do this for me.

We walked up the stairs and I unlocked the door.

I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me.

"Why did you do all of this?" I asked him.

_~So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,  
(So why don't we run away)~_

And he looked at me, smiled and replied. "Because for the past week I've seen how the paparazzi follow you everywhere. I knew this would draw all the attention to me and they would forget about you."

__

~So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,~  


I didn't believe that that was the real answer so I gave him the look.

He sighed and gave in. "And because I wanted to see my Sonshine smile again."

My heart skipped a beat and my cheeks got hot.

I looked up at him and he was smiling at me so I smiled back.

"Well, thanks." I said.

He got up, kissed my forehead, and left.

But I knew he got what he wanted because the first time in a week, I smiled.

_~Even if the sky is falling down~_


	2. AN

Ello Mates! Thanks for reading my story and if you want to request a song you want me to do for a Sonny with a Chance Song fic then do it!


End file.
